


One wrong step, and...

by Lux_in_tenebris_777



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universes, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Smut, blood gore, tw suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux_in_tenebris_777/pseuds/Lux_in_tenebris_777
Summary: Class 1A watches possible multiverses of Deku, and uncovers many secrets.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko
Comments: 25
Kudos: 166





	1. Intro to the multiverse

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at Multiverse and it was flying round my head for a while so I decided to write it down:)

Chapter 1:

Groaning was heard in the dimly lit room when the first occupants regained consciousness.

A giant screen was providing the only light in the room full of chairs (and people).

“What the … WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE?!”, screamed an unmistakable voice.

“Calm down Bakubro. I’m sure the teachers will explain everything.” Kirishima tried to reassure his feral friend.

Said teachers being All Might, Aizawa, Present Mic and the headmaster himself, had regretfully just about as much knowledge of their whereabouts.

Anxious muttering and the one or other screamed profanity (curtesy of the classes one and only Boom Boom Boy), filled the room as soon as everyone recovered.

Mentally counting his students Aizawa realized that his class was not complete. Rubbing his temples he whistled to get everyone’s attention. “Has any of you seen Midoriya?”

That question brought even more chaos, as soon as they couldn’t find him.

Suddenly the screen lit up brighter and words started to appear.

Dear Class 1A and teachers. Today you will be watching something about a fellow student. Midoriya Izuku. 

Do not be afraid, I am not a villain and Midoriya is peacefully at his home. 

Now about this screen: you will be seeing parts of Midoriya’s life and what could have happened if he stepped one step wrong. 

The parts that happen in this universe are shown in black and white, like flashbacks, the rest in color. 

Remember everything that’s shown is true or the most likely possibility to happen. 

Enjoy the show!  


The class was stunned. But also exited.

This was Izuku Midoriya, the class cinnamon roll, how bad could this multiverses possibly be.

  
They had no idea...


	2. 1. Universe: sludge Incident goes worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Allmight was to late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold cursive: what really happened (appears as black and white on the screen)  
> Bold: multiverses (appears colorful on the screen)

Eyes fixed on the screen, class 1A and the teachers waited more or less eagerly for the first multiverse to begin.

  
Finally the big screen lit up again and began to show the life of their classmate and student like a movie.  
  


_**Izuku was walking alone on the grounds of Aldera Middleschool, mumbling to himself.  
  
** _

”Oh my god, look a Midoriya! He was so cute in Middleschool”, squealed Mina.

Several people hushed her, to be able to watch in peace.

_**”You can’t just tell a person to kill themself... what if I had really jumped, what would you do then?”** _

Those words caused everyone to shout out.   
“Who the hell would tell someone to kill them self’s?! That’s wrong on so many levels!”

”Deku was bullied in Middleschool? How can they do that, he’s such a sweet heart?”

”Bakubro you went to the same Middleschool, do you know who told him that?”

Would the room have been a little bit brighter, they would have seen just how pale Katsuki was right now.

_**Stopping next to a fountain, the small boy picked up his burned and now also soaked notebook No.13.** _

_**”Look at that, my dreams have turned to fish food “, he sighed and turned to go home.** _

_**In his head Kacchan’s words seemed to be on repeat.** _

_**  
‘You can’t be a hero!’** _

_**‘Quirkless wannabe’** _

_**‘If you want a quirk so badly, there actually might be a way. Pray to get one next life, and take a swan dive off the roof of the building!’** _

At first it was dead silent, until finally Uraraka spoke up.

”Bakugou....YOU were the one who told Deku to kill himself?”

Turning around, the class could see faint tear tracks on the normally scowling face.

They didn’t need an answer, his eyes told them the truth.

_**The last one hurt especially. He knew Kacchan hated him, but he never would have imagined him to say something like that! Didn’t Kacchan want to become a hero too?** _

_**Lost in thought Izuku didn’t even notice when the sewers started to rattle, and when he noticed the presence behind him, it was already to late.** _

“No please! The poor boy has already been hurt to much in one day!”, that came surprisingly from Mic, who had thus far been silent and lost in thought.

Allmight who knew he would appear in some minutes, was anxiously sitting in his chair, hoping that the screen wouldn’t show his failure.

_**The slimy villain said something about finding a nice flesh suit, but in his panic Izuku didn’t even try to listen to the villains words.** _

_**Trying to flee, but falling over an empty trash can, resulted in him being trapped within the sludge.** _

_**His thoughts were running wild, a constant loop of ‘I can’t breathe!’ and ‘Please save me!’ playing in his mind.** _

_**Eventually all fight left his small body and he went slack in the grip of the Villain when...** _

“NO PLEASE DONT GIVE UP!”, shouted Kirishima, despair clear in his voice.

Some of the girls were crying knowing that this part was true, the screen was black and white after all.

 _ **”I AM HERE!”  
  
  
**_“Oh thank God and all powers above”, whispered a relieved Todoroki. He really didn’t want to see his best friend die.

Neither did the others, and everyone let out the breath they were holding.

If Allmight was there Izuku would live.

Their Relief was short lived.

**It was already to late.  
While Allmight smashed the Villain away, Izuku had already taken his last breath.**

It was dead silent in the room.

By now almost everyone was crying, even if some of the boys tried to hide it.

Allmight was pale as if he had seen a ghost. The thought of his protege, his young Midoriya, dying because he wasn’t there fast enough was something he did not even conjure up in his worst nightmares.

**—————-**

**A week later, Katsuki was standing at the grave of his childhood friend, turned victim, and cried for the first time in years.**

**” I’m so, so sorry Izuku... I’m so sorry.”**

  
***END MULTIVERSE ONE*  
**

No one dared to move, and honestly no one felt like moving.

They had just watched the sunshine of the class suffocating to death, had just found out that Bakugou suicide baited and bullied Midoriya for who knows how long.

Aizawa was as shocked and heartbrocken as his students. Even if he didn’t show it too much, he loved his students as if they were his children, and to watch his problem child die, was more than he could take.

Where there was not so long ago excitement, now there was only dread when they thought about the multiverses.

Just how bad was Izukus past?


	3. 2. Universe: Plaything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou gives Midoriya a “new purpose”…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut (consenting?)

  
Still not over what they had just seen, the class was not ready for yet another multiverse.

  
Some of the more positive people, like Kirishima, Uraraka and Iida, tried to convince the class that not all multiverses could possibly be as bad as the first one, but those words were falling on deaf ears.

Most of the girls had red rimmed eyes, Todoroki’s stare was so empty that it was almost frightening and nobody dared to speak louder than a whisper.

Bakugou was being avoided by everyone. No one really knew what to think of him anymore. Sure they all knew that he was unusually badmouthed and screamed more then he actually spoke, but no one thought he would go as far as to suicide bait someone. Didn’t he take being a future hero seriously? Because this behavior certainly didn’t count as heroic.

The students weren’t the only ones who were shocked out of their minds. Aizawa had his arm around a crying Mic in an attempt to console him, even though he would act as if it never happened when this whole ordeal was over.

He himself was shaken, now knowing just how bad the relationship between his two problem children was and probably still is.

Allmight on the other hand was blaming himself. He knew what really happened after he saved the young boy, how he had told him that he couldn’t be a hero... Had he known just how often Izuku must have heard those words, maybe he wouldn’t have left him alone that day.

————————————————————

Not even half an hour after this first dreadful multiverse, did the screen lit up again, and even though no one was ready for another one, they still hushed each other and focused on the screen.

_**Behind Aldera Middleschool was a small alley, that everyone avoided.** _

“Shit it’s their Middleschool again...”, Kaminari whispered, and everyone felt that comment on another level.

_**No one in their right mind would visit this place, because everyone knew that this was one of the favorite places of the schools bullies to beat up their victims.  
** _

“Our school had a place like this too”, whispered Kirishima, who seemed to be a little bit paler than before.

Ojiro voiced what everyone was thinking:”Please don’t show us Midoriya being beaten up!”

_**That was why Izuku’s heart almost stoped working, when Kacchan told him to meet him there after school.** _

“FUCK! Not again...”  
Everyone one turned around to check wether they had just really heard Iida swear or if they just had a group hallucination.  
Apparently Iida was just as surprised, but didn’t take his statement back.

It really was the only way to describe the situation.

_**He knew what would happen if he went there, although it would be even worse if he didn’t come.**_

_**The last time it happened he ‘fell’ down the stairs.** _

“Bakugou, what is actually wrong with you?”, asked a disturbed Yaoyorozu, pushing people down a staircase could kill them.

_**Shoulders drawn together and head hanging low, Izuku was waiting for his tormentor to appear.** _

_**“So you did come, shitty nerd”, he heard the low growl of his former childhood friend.** _

_**A smoking palm on his shoulders caused him to yell out in surprised pain, and look up to his bullies face.** _

Bakugou remembered that he used to do that very often, and to see it in third person was really fucking with his head.  
He never really thought about how villainous he looked, burning his victims shoulder and grinning like a manic.

 _**“I noticed that you were staring at me during class, you shitty excuse of a human being! What the fuck did you not understand about me telling you to FUCK OF!”** _ _**The last words were accompanied by a slap in the face, that caused Izukus eyes to well up with tears.**_

“HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!”, screamed Uraraka, face contorted in rage. She was so ready to beat the living shit out of Bakugou.

_**The way how the small boy trembled before him, tears glistening in his big, emerald eyes, did something to Katsuki, that he would never admit to anyone.** _

‘I’m pretty sure he’s a sadist’, Tokoyami thought to himself.

 _  
_**Without thinking to much, he grabbed Izuku’s chin and forced him to look him in the eye.**

**The smaller boy flinched when he saw the smirk on the blonds face and tried to look away, but couldn’t move his head.**

**“Y’know Deku... maybe there is still a way you could be a hero.”,he said slowly, still smirking at his victim.**

**“H-how?”, Izuku dared to ask, although he was pretty sure that Kacchan was just baiting him to make fun of him.  
**

“That whole thing is so fucked up”  
Nobody seemed to disagree.

**The next words he said caused the greenette to choke on air in shock.**

**“You could be a hero by helping another hero, you would just have to do everything I say. Wouldn’t you like to be a hero I-z-u-k-u?”**

**Was he telling the truth? Izuku didn’t even care anymore. He just knew that he was desperate enough to do almost everything to be a hero, to be helpful and not a burden.**

The whole class and the teachers were staring at the screen. Just what would Bakugou do, with such a desperate victim?  
Would Midoriya really do everything Bakugou says?

**A small but resolut nod was all it took to break Katsukis restraint. With a devilish grin he pushed the smaller boy to his knees and grabbed a fist full of green hair.**

“I really, really hope this isn’t going where I think it is.”, that comment came surprisingly from Mineta.

Slowly some caught on on what he meant and turned even paler.

It wouldn’t, couldn’t, be THAT. Could it?

**“K-Kacchan what are y-you doing?” He was now almost sure that he would get beaten up again.**

**When Katsuki opened his fly and took out his cock, Izuku just stared confused and scared up to his face. What would Kacchan even do with his Penis? Would he .... piss on him...?**   
**The thought alone made him almost vomit and he contemplated asking for a beating instead.**

**“Do you know how to suck, Nerd?”, Katsuki asked, crimson eyes narrowed.**

“Bakugou did you RAPE Midoriya?!”  
Aizawa was standing behind Bakugou, hair rising in the air and capture weapon threateningly floating around his neck.

“It’s colorful Sensei, it didn’t really happen.”, Kirishima tried to calm down his teacher.  
Even though he was really disappointed in Bakugou, he knew that the blond would never rape someone.  
Alone the disgust and shock on Katsukis face were enough to see that.

**“S-suck...?”**

“He’s so pure and innocent, poor Deku!”, Uraraka cried out, hiding her face in Iidas shoulder.

  
**Seeing the confusion on Dekus face, Katsuki instructed him to open his mouth.**   
**The grip on Izuku’s face gave him no chance to turn away, when Katsuki slipped his hard dick between his lips.**

Some were looking away, others were just to shocked too move their eyes.

**Not giving him time to adjust he immediately started rocking back and forth, using Izuku’s mouth like a flesh light.**

**“Yeah you like that don’t you, you freak? Have you been wanting me to use you to get of, when you were staring at me? Mmhh~ put that mouth of yours to good use. Be a good little hero and let me use you.”**

**The only answer he got was the chocked off crying and big pleading eyes, that only fueled his arousel.**

**He knew Izuku would let him do everything with his body, as long as he would call him a hero.**

**He would practically have his own personal slave!**

**That thought alone was enough to sent him over the edge. Pulling out he came straight on Izuku’s face, mixing tears, saliva and cum together.**

**With a last kick in the side, he left the nerd on the floor and went home.**

“This is wrong on so many levels, just how bad was Midoriyas life?”

**Even though Izuku felt like he wouldn’t be able to speak for a week, a small smile found its way on his lips.**

**Kacchan had called him a hero.**

***END MULTIVERSE TWO***

The small crowd was traumatized from what they had just seen.

  
Suddenly they heard coughing and chocking from the back of the room.

Turning around they saw Katsuki emptying his stomach in a corner.

...Well at least they knew that the real Bakugou was just as disturbed as themselves.


End file.
